The Track Meet
by Rookieleaves
Summary: A random one-shot that went through my head. Hope you like! Fluffy! T because I'm paranoid.


**The Track Meet**

* * *

Jim waited for his turn to warm-up. He had been preparing for this meet for almost a month now. Despite what his friends and teammates might think, throwing discus and shot put was hard and not everyone could do it. It had given him nice muscles though, he mused as he stood in the line. This meet was incredibly important to him because he had finally got up the courage to try and ask their team Captain out.

Spock was the fastest sprinter the team had, one of the fastest in the State, meaning that he almost always went home with a medal of some type. The Vulcan was perfect in every way. Jim was a good thrower, but nowhere close to Spock's level with his running. Therefore he had to win to even get Spock to notice him.

Jim had been in love with Spock since the first time he had seen him run. The normally expressionless Vulcan would get such an expression of joy that he literally blew Jim away with his beauty. Seeing that expression only made Jim want to kiss Spock even more than he already did. Suddenly he noticed that people were passing him, getting their practice throws out of the way.

"Wait, I haven't thrown yet, "he said as the third person passed him.

"Well then stop standing there and get a move on, "the bigger guy replied.

Jim hurried to get n thee throws before his flight started.

"The lineup is Leonard, Jake next, and James is on tap," the official listed.

Leonard "Bones" McCoy was Jim's best friend and was almost as good at throwing as he was.

"35, 10"

"Good Job man," Jim said slapping Bones on the back as he passed.

"Thanks," Bones said, disappointed with his throw.

"You'll do better, "Jim promised even as he walked to the ring. Jim prepared to throw, placing the ball beneath his chin just as he had been taught and then extending his arm when he did finished his spin.

"Mark!" The official shouted, getting up to measure the distance.

"40, 7"

"Wow, Jim, I didn't know ya had it in you," Bones joked when Jim joined him at the back of the line.

"Yeah, yeah, but I still haven't beaten my PR," Jim said sorrowfully.

"Well I'm sure you'll get it next throw."

Jim laughed as he watched the rest of the guys finish up their first throws.

"At least I know I'll be going to finals." Bones elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up Jim."

They both grew quiet, waiting for their turns. Their next two throws went by quickly, with both Jim and Bones doing extremely well. Jim beat his PR with a throw of 47 and a half feet.

"Now we wait for discus," Jim teased as he and Bones sat in the stands waiting for the results from shot to see who was in the finals.

"We already did that," McCoy complained half-heartedly. "Why would ya want to do it again? You already one once."

"Aww, but Bones it's fun!" Jim had won the disc competition with an amazing distance of 144 and a half feet. He wanted to win shot as well, sure that Spock would finally look at him without disdain. Bones and Jim watched the rest of the girl's discus throwers and got the results for finals. Both had made it, so they got up and went to go do them. Jim pulled off his second win with a distance of 51 feet and 7 inches.

"How many records did ya break today Jim?" Bones asked after getting sixth.

"All of mine," Jim said sheepishly.

"Why… oh, wait, you did this to impress the hobgoblin didn't ya?"

Jim nodded, looking embarrassed.

"Jim, what are you gonna do, you've completely fallen for him haven't you?" Bones said gently.

"Yeah, Bones, it's bad, but if I don't do this he'll never notice me."

"Are you sure that your ready for another relationship, so soon after," Bones paused for a moment and then continued his hushed tones becoming quieter, "Khan?"

"Bones, I know alright," Jim snapped, still not used to talking about Khan. His boyfriend had been so nice in the beginning, but had had a bad fall. After that he had slowly gone insane convinced that Jim ha caused him to fall, blaming him to the point where he had actually abused Jim. Jim had kept it quiet, but eventually his parents and friends had found out and they convinced him to break up with Khan. Jim still had nightmares about him. "But Spock is different, I just know he is."

"Well, Jim, I guess it is your own mind, but if I ever get wind that he hurts you he will be killed." Bones said with a murderous glint in his eye. Suddenly he looked up and froze. Jim turned around to see what had made his friend stop, and saw Spock.

"You performed well today, Jim," Spock observed.

"Thanks," Jim replied.

Spock went to walk away.

"Actually Spock, could I talk to you for a sec?" Spock raised his eyebrow at the request, but followed Jim to a secluded corner.

"Umm, so I wanted to tell you that, uhh, everything thing I did today, umm, I-I did it for you." Spock looked at him curiously.

"What I'm trying o say is that, I really like you and that even though you're with Nyota, I still think you're awesome, and I just figured you should know…" Jim knew he was running at the mouth.

"Jim," Spock interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Jim, Nyota and I broke up seven months ago."

"Really?!"

"Indeed, after I informed her that I was in love with someone else."

"You're in love with someone else," Jim said quietly, losing hope.

"Yes, but they have not realized my affection, and I was not aware that they returned it until today," Spock replied.

"Oh," Jim sighed. Spock had already talked to the person he loved. "Well then, umm, I guess I should go then," Jim said rather awkwardly, turning around to walk away. Instead he found himself pushed against the wall with a Vulcan kissing him.

"Jim, the person I am in love with is you," Spock stated once he broke off the kiss. "And furthermore, I accept your proposal of starting a romantic relationship."

Jim was so happy that he felt as though he could burst.

"Great!" He said and pulled Spock down for another chaste kiss.

By the end of the Track meet, everyone was relieved that the Captain and the assistant Captain were finally on the right terms. That day, their team went home with medals in almost all events.

THE END

* * *

**AN: So I wrote this at a track meet. Surprise, Surprise! I actually do Track. I'm a thrower just like Jim. Anyway here are some track terms I wasn't sure ya guys would know.**

**Discus/disc- an ancient Roman/Greek sport. You take a disc and throw it as far as you can. Girls' weigh about 1kg and boys weigh about 1.6 kg.**

**Shot put/shot-another sport where you throw something. In this case a heavy metal ball. Normally around 12 pounds for guys and 8 pounds for girls.**

**Flight – when a certain amount of people do three throws for disc or shot in a row. Usually around ten, so you go in a group and it usually makes the events pass by quicker.**

**On tap/deck- used in almost every sport, means that the person should be prepared to go soon**

**To explain the measures Feet Inches**

**35, 7**

**Ring to spin- if you want to know what this is look up Olympic throwers on YouTube, you'll get the idea**

**Mark- what the official calls after a throw, to measure it**

**PR- personal record**

**And that's it folks. If you want to find out more, watch the summer Olympics, or join the Track team at your school. Anyway, I hope this was okay. If you liked it review, if you hated it review. I'm not really that picky. **


End file.
